BelleRumpelstiltskin Surviving
by MsAwesomeAnonymous
Summary: In the aftermath of season 3, Belle and Rumple have to deal with everything that has happened, everything that is happening, and keep their relationship together. Written from both POV's with flashbacks. Elsa to be introduced with some appearance of regulars.
1. Belle

"Deal!"

Belle shuddered at the sound. Sometimes Rumple spoke with such zeal about magic and his clever tricks that she wondered whether he had changed at all. She looked across the counter and met his eyes. But he had. So much was different. He was a real man, just as she had wished all those years ago.

He noticed the doubt in her eyes, and slipped his hand into hers.

"Let's go get a hamburger."

Belle smiled, reassured. "Okay…husband."

"Then let's go, wife."

"No problem, husband!"

"I love you."

"Me too."

It was at these moments she knew how far they had come. He had turned from a scary bedtime story to a savior to her captor to her master then lover and finally…her husband. The word just felt wrong in her mouth, but she couldn't think of anyone else she would ever say that to.

She walked back to her…their room, to grab her handbag. She quickly checked "The tales of a thousand gallant knights", examining its weight before replacing it on the shelf. The book had been written by bigoted, arrogant knights, but she had still been loathe to hollow it out. It felt like a stupid hiding place for something as important as Rumple's dagger, but she couldn't carry it around, and Rumple refused to have anything to do with it.

Nothing had solidified her faith in him as much as that dagger. Despite all the cowardice, ruthlessness, the barriers, he had finally given up power. He chose her.

Belle stepped out of the room with a smile. She was going to have lunch with her husband.


	2. Rumple

Rumple cut smoothly into his burger, eating each piece smoothly and efficiently. They'd made plans to visit Bae's grave today. It was only right that he share his happiness with his son. Every time he remembered his son it was like mourning all over again. A fresh pang of grief and guilt washed over him, but he had long since learned how to hide his emotions beneath a layer of thick skin.

As if reading his mind, Belle said: "Nervous about seeing Neal today?" She grasped his hand.

Belle knew what he was feeling even when he wouldn't show it. But he knew that he could trust her with anything – well almost anything, but he was determined to keep the secret about the knife and his visit with Zelena to himself.

"Yes. I don't know how to face Bae anymore."

That much was true. Baelfire was not the boy that he used to be – he was Neal now. And Neal had taken his own life to save his. Belle tried to comfort him, but they both knew it was a wound that would never heal. Just when he had finally realized he could sacrifice himself to save those he loved, his son had brought him back at the cost of his own life.

With all the things happening in StoryBrooke, it was hard to keep his emotions in check. There was a new Neal in town now. It was strange and touching that the Charmings had named their child after his son, but he couldn't help but feel awkward. These people that he used to manipulate had named their baby after his deceased son.

They talked for a bit, but they both knew it was time to see the grave. Belle kissed him on the cheek, and got up. He paid, and they left Granny's. They walked along the trail to the forest, near where Neal had been buried.

Before long, Belle stopped. He had been so distracted with thoughts of his son, he hadn't noticed the trail. The dirt path was lined with ice, melting in the heat. It was beautiful work, really. There were swirling patterns in the ice, and it was intricately carved. He knew that he wouldn't be visiting Neal today.

He could recognize those patterns anywhere.


	3. Elsa

The commotion was getting to him. Of course, the second something went wrong, the people would flock to the Charmings. Elsa had still not appeared yet, but Rumple knew she was somewhere. Trust the saviour to bring back something that even he did not understand.

"Everybody, calm down. We know that the past several years has been difficult, and we're all likely to jump to conclusions, but it's likely that all of this is nothing." Snow White, ever the appeasing leader. "We'll be handing this over to the sheriff to investigate."

Rumple couldn't help but think that the saviour looked a little grim.

"Guys, this is nothing to worry about, we've dealt with worse than a few out of place patches of snow. It is more than likely that it's not even linked with Zelena and everything that's been happening."

Rumple swiveled his cane around and began walking in the opposite direction. He'd heard enough. There was a certain history between himself and Elsa that he did not want bringing him down. It was everything that he used to represent. He left Belle enraptured in the town talk – better that way.

_In the docks, Fairy Tale Land_

_A man arrives by a small fishing boat. He steps awkwardly from the boat, carrying a scroll in his hand. He clears his throat. Seeing nobody, he unfolds the scroll and begins to read:_

"_Queen Elsa, of the Kingdom of Arendelle, hereby requests the support of the Dark One, having heard much of his abilities. The Queen requires assistance – "_

"_Stuck in jam then?" Rumple's sudden appearance jolts the man. _

_The man appears confused as to what to do next. He hesitantly looks back at the scroll and continues reading. "The Queen requires assistance in regaining – "_

_Rumple never had patience for Royal expats. He took the scroll from his hands and skimmed over it. Typical request. "Blabla, we need your help, lost my kingdom and stuck in an icy castle in the middle of nowhere."_

_The confused man began to speak again. Well, couldn't have that. Rumple snapped his fingers and sealed the man's mouth. _

Belle was beginning to get worried. Rumple had looked very concerned when they had passed that patch of ice on their way to Neal's grave. They'd turned straight around and come here. She had a feeling that he knew exactly what was going on. She still remembered him when she had only just met him – callous and manipulating.

She was almost scared to find out what Rumple knew.

But they were husband and wife now. She didn't want any more secrets or lying. Rumple used to be an abuser and a murderer, and she could live with that, knowing his love for her had changed that. Something had happened, and she was going to confront him.

_Rumple gives a formal bow and introduces himself with a flourish: "Rumplestiltskin"_

_Elsa turned, eyebrows raised. She stood in her room of ice in an intricate blue dress. A pair of white gloves lay on her table._

_He said in his customary theatrical, boyish tones "You called me here. Kingdom in trouble? Fear not! I can make all your worries go away."_

_Elsa sighed in relief. "Thank you. You see, what I need you to- "_

"_No, no, no. I know what __**I **__can do for you. But what can __**you **__do for me, your majesty?"_

"_Arendelle is known for its rich harvest and export in ice. I could – "_

"_What do __**I **__need of ice?" He hated explaining this. "I spin straw into gold. I have no need of these things."_

"_Just listen. It all went wrong at my coronation – "_

"_I don't like having my time wasted, dearie. You don't get something for nothing."_

"_STOP INTERRUPTING ME!" Elsa suddenly shouted. Ice and frost blasted from her hands, shooting towards Rumple._

_He disappeared in a flash of dark smoke, reappearing behind her. "Well, well, dearie. Looks like we have a deal to make."_

_He must be getting rusty. How else had she ended up in a castle of ice? He smiled with glee. He could see a good deal coming out of this. It looked like the girl's power had cost her – no one knew better than he did…All magic has a price._


End file.
